Luna
|japanese_name= ルナ (Runa) |image1= LunaDOAXVV.jpg |caption1= Luna in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Luna |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= October 15File:Shtfnie.jpg |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 149 cm |weight= |measurements= B92/W56/H88 |eye_color= Blue |hair_color= Pinkish White |occupations= Scholar |hobbies= Field work |food_and_drink= Roasted sweet potatohttps://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/951750941123858434 |color= Moss green |japanese= Shiori Mikami }} Luna is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the January 18, 2018 update. Character Appearance Luna has light blue eyes and chin length whitish-pink hair in a bob cut with no bangs. She also wears Native American tribe-style accessories both in her hair and on her outfits. Personality She is noted to be self-absorbed, yet somewhat seems emotionless. She also was a scholar, and had come to investigate Zack Island to discover its secrets. She was also somewhat eccentric, as she tends to use rabbit like poses and even use the onomatopoeia "pyon" (the sound used for a rabbit hopping in Japan). Largely because of her eccentricism and the way she worded her goals on the island, Ayane and Hitomi speculated that Luna may have been an extraterrestrial. Due to her slightly self-absorbed nature, she has a tendency to do rather brash and reckless actions in order to complete her objectives. Such was demonstrated in the "Targeted Island" Event Episode story arc, where she attempted to train for the Rivals Festival, but the way she conducted it had caused a panic among the island due to her interpreting "secret training" to mean train at the dead of night, which caused the Owner to fear that the island was the victim of possible corporate espionage by a rival firm when a shadowy figure was reported to be seen on the island, and thus had him dispatch Ayane to investigate. Etymology Luna is a name of Italian/Spanish origin which means "moon." Relationships Honoka Marie Rose Nyotengu Nyotengu once used Luna as a test subject in her hypnosis training by having her act as a cat. However, although it had initially worked by having her briefly acting like a cat, she ultimately returned to her usual self, with Nyotengu implying that it failed to work because Luna had no inherent interest in acting like one. Hitomi Luna briefly met with Hitomi when Ayane took her with her to ask Hitomi for advice. She also expressed shock when she learned that Luna was apparently an alien when Ayane briefly alluded to her as a "rookie of the universe", with Luna jokingly confirming it. In addition, Hitomi also freely explained that "O, Osu" was the typical greeting used among Karate and other martial arts users when Luna expressed confusion to the term. She also trained Luna a bit in the concept, and later did a pose alongside Ayane with Luna, causing her to be rendered speechless. Ayane So far, Ayane is the person that Luna has had the most interaction with. Ayane largely was annoyed with Luna due to her odd quirks, with her also speculating that Luna's an alien due to Luna admitting she came to Venus Island to investigate stars there, and often reluctantly tagged along with Luna for various adventures as well as accepting her request to be a friend. It is heavily implied that she only ended up guiding Luna around because Misaki deemed Ayane the most suited for giving newcomers a tour of the island. Kokoro Momiji Helena Kasumi Misaki Tamaki When meeting her, she was disturbed by Tamaki's tendency to grope breasts, although to a lesser extent than the other girls. She eventually returned the favor to Tamaki later on, giving her a dose of her own medicine. Leifang Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Luna is the third female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series. *Due to the low quality picture of Luna in the teaser scan for Famitsu, it was initially assumed that she had heterochromia, although this was later proven false in her debut. *Luna is currently the youngest 18 years old female character in the series by birth date after Ayane, Misaki, Marie Rose and Honoka. *Her rabbit-like poses and use of "Pyon" is an allusion to the Moon Rabbit, befitting her name. *When meeting Hitomi in the Messenger of the Moon event episodes and learning what the term "O, Osu" means regarding Karate, Luna, in addition to noting Karate, also briefly mentions Bushido when Hitomi explains what it meant. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters